Legends:Defensor de planeta v-150
O Defensor de planeta v-150 foi um canhão de ions superfície-para-orbita, produzido pelos Estaleiros de Propulsores de Kuat. Descrição thumb|left|Esquemática do Defensor de planeta v-150 em Hoth Fabricado pelos Estaleiros de Propulsores de Kuat, o defensor de planeta v-150 foi um Canhão de íons enorme alimentado de forma independente, projetado sobre a superfície para atirar e neutralizar naves em órbita do planeta. O v-150 era normalmente montado em uma base rotativa, e a própria arma era coberta por uma camada semi-esférica de permacite reforçado. Sendo concebida para ser modular, ela tinha um tempo de instalação de apenas algumas horas. Cada canhão era vendido com seu próprio reator, que era destinado a ser enterrado 40 metros abaixo da arma em si. Três níveis entre a arma e o reator eram destinados a tripulação e espaço de armazenamento. Esses espaços podiam armazenar suprimentos suficientes para que uma equipe de 27 pessoas consumissem ao longo de 3 meses. Quando ativado, ele levava alguns minutos para manobrar até a posição na base rotativa. O v-150 era completamente imóvel, e era vulnerável ao ataque por forças terrestres ou bombardeio aéreo. Um escudo de explosões retrátil protegia a arma, porém o mesmo teria que ser retraído para que a arma disparasse. O v-150 usava dados de mira de eletro telescópios e sensores de longo alcance, e também poderia estar ligado a estações de sensores orbitais para maior precisão. A arma tinha uma faixa ótima de 4.000 quilômetros de alcance, e um alcance máximo de 180.000 quilômetros. O computador de controle de fogo permitia que o v-150 alvejasse naves em orbita à vontade, e um único tiro de íons poderia interromper um [[Destróier Estelar classe Imperial|Destróier Estelar classe Imperial]]. Tendo uma taxa de fogo de um tiro a cada seis segundos. Ele era comumente empregado em conjunto com escudos planetários; mas como esses eram caros para mante-los em funcionamento, planetas só os alimentavam quando eram necessários. Mesmo assim, os escudos podiam demorar alguns segundos para chegar ao seu poder total. Foi durante esses segundos que o v-150 era vital para a defesa planetária, tendo como alvo as naves inimigas próximas que se encontravam em orbita. O v-150 era caro, custando em torno de 500.000 e de 1,5 milhões de créditos, o que era um quarto do preço de um escudo planetário completo. Canhões de íons planetários era sincronizados com escudos planetários para permitir que as armas disparassem através do escudo ao baixá-los por uma fração de segundo. Mesmo com a base rotativa, cada canhão de íons tinha um vetor de fogo limitado de algumas centenas de quilômetros quadrados, assim eles foram posicionados para proteger bases vitais, geradores de escudo, espaçoportos e cidades. História O Defensor de planeta v-150 foi proposto pela primeira vez por um Gathi trabalhando para os Sistemas de Combate CoMar com o nome Can Lar. A CoMar rejeitou a proposta, afirmando que o projeto era "militarmente inútil e uma impossibilidade de engenharia". Em resposta, Lar saiu da CoMar e tentou encontrar um empregador que levasse seu projeto a sério. Ele encontrou-o nos Estaleiros de Propulsores de Kuat. Em muitos planetas Imperiais o v-150 foi eleito para compra como um complemento para sua defesa e configurado para reduzir o custo de manter seus escudos planetários ativos. Os canhões de íons usados pela Aliança foram roubados durante o sequestro de um super transporte no Sistema Kuat. Esses canhões foram atribuídos a Base Echo em Hoth e Bulwark. Os outros estavam em locais altamente classificados. Os membros da Aliança se referiam a arma como "150" e foi a arma unica mais poderosa no arsenal terrestre da Aliança. No entanto, apesar da despesa e da utilidade da arma, foi considerada como descartável; uma arma para se usar em circunstâncias desesperadas e abandonada durante a evacuação. Em Hoth, a tripulação que operava o canhão eram soldados de Alderaan que estavam dispostos e ansiosos para morrer em seus postos para ajudar a Rebelião e prejudicar o Império. O direcionamento de dados para o v-150 em Hoth foi complementada por eletrotelescópios da Base Echo e sensores de longo alcance. Seu gerador de energia foi conectado remotamente aos principais reatores da base, que foram obtidas de um [[Legends:Cruzador de Batalha Estelar classe Praetor|Cruzador de Batalha Estelar classe Praetor]]. Enquanto v-150s foram alimentados por reatores localizados quarenta metros abaixo do solo, o gerador da Base Echo foi enterrado a um quilômetro completo abaixo da superfície gelada. Antes de seu abandono, o canhão foi bem sucedido em fornecer valioso fogo de cobertura para os transportes escapando da Base Echo enquanto tentavam passar pela linha de bloqueio dos [[Destróier Estelar classe Imperial|Destróieres Estelares classe Imperial]] do Esquadrão da Morte que orbitavam Hoth. A partir do centro de comando da base, o controlador chefe Toryn Farr dirigiu o canhão de íons para atirar em cima do [[Legends:Destróier Estelar classe Imperial I|Destróier Estelar classe Imperial I]] Tyrant, incapacitando-o com o transporte médio GR-75 Quantum Storm, o primeiro transporte a evacuar de Hoth, passando pela nave de guerra Imperial e adentrando no hiperespaço. A tripulação Alderaanina ficou nos postos até o final da batalha, em seguida, definiram o v-150 para explodir, assim dando cobertura para os últimos transportes. No entanto, o próprio canhão ficou estruturalmente intacto e operacional quando Jaden Korr chegou em 14 DBY procurando por Discípulos de Ragnos. Dois canhões v-150 também estiveram presentes durante a missão de Kyle Katarn para Artus Prime. A Nova República usaou o v-150 para defender mundos pobres, mas estrategicamente importantes. Eles se provaram quase inúteis contra a biotecnologia Yuuzhan Vong. Nos bastidores Aparições *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 1: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 1'' * *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' * *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Queen of the Empire'' * *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' comic *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' Fontes *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * * * *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' * * * *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * *''Star Wars Blueprints: Rebel Edition'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * * *''Strongholds of Resistance''}} Notas e referencias Categoria:Produtos dos Estaleiros de Propulsores de Kuat Categoria:Armas colocáveis Categoria:Canhões de íons Categoria:Colocáveis de espaço